


Can't Seem to Get Away

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: "Warren and I have some history from when I served as a Knight of the Dawn. I'm glad that's out in the open for everybody to whisper about."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some discussion going around about the fact that back in the day drabbles had to be Exactly 100 Words, and I thought I'd give it a try.

"'Warren and I have some history'?" Warren says, not sounding as incredulous as he thinks he should be under the circumstances. " _That's_ how you decide to explain everything between us to Bracken? And to the kids?" 

Vanessa neither replies nor turns to look at him. He looks up at the sky and runs his hands through his hair in exasperation. 

"So, what now?" he continues eventually, and they're both still watching the stars rather than each other. "Bracken said you have feelings for me. You know we're not getting back together, right?" 

Vanessa scoffs, and finally speaks. "Don't flatter yourself." 


End file.
